Proper cable management is important to ensure satisfactory performance of Community Access Television (CATV), fiber optic systems, and similar systems as increasingly sophisticated devices are employed in such systems which require ever tighter connection tolerances. The cable used in the CATV industry is sensitive to bend radius; and excessive bending of the cable can lead to degraded performance, and in the case of fiber optic cable, even breakage. In addition, stresses associated with the movement of cable can damage systems and degrade performance. For example, pulling forces on a cable may disconnect or damage cable connections and associated devices.
Further complicating cable management in CATV systems is the increasing use of moving parts in the vicinity of cables. For example, cables and connectors may be enclosed in housings that may be opened and closed, and/or placed near other movable parts such as access trays. This opening and closing of the node and the movement of the trays can lead to the undesired pinching, bending, twisting, and rotation of the cables and associated connectors. Furthermore, electronic components to which cables are to be connected are often installed behind protective panels thereby making it difficult to access, install, and orient the connectors and the associated cable in a desired manner.